


Perfect Storm

by torijohnston



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Pranked

** Colby's POV **

I decided to prank Sam by making him think that Kat is cheating on him with me. Sam just left for the gym so I start my intro.

"What's up, guys? Welcome back to my channel. I'm here today with Kat and we're going to prank Sam. If you guys remember the cheating prank I did earlier on Corey, well I'm making another one. We'll see you when Sam's back home."  
"I don't know about this Colby," Kat says.

"Don't worry it will be fine," I say.

"Sam just texted me that he is on his way back," Kat says.

"Okay," I say. 

I take off my shirt and start recording. We climb into my bed and start talking. We hear Sam walk upstairs. He opens the bathroom door but then pauses in the hallway, clearly have heard us talking. He opens the door to my room and sees us in bed. 

"What is this?!" he yells.

"Sam, I can explain," Kat says.

"Just don't! Don't talk to me!" he yells.

He runs out of my room. Kat and I look at each other and follow him out. We get outside and Sam is getting into his car. 

"Sam, hold on. It was a prank!" I yell after him. 

He ignores me and drives off. Kat and I look at each other again. 

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I don't know. I thought he would be fine once you said it was a prank," she says.

"Should we go after him?" I ask.

"I think we should wait until he gets back. He probably just needs time," she says.

"Okay," I say. 

We head back inside to wait for Sam. We sit on the couch, both worrying about Sam. Eventually, Kat falls asleep. I spend the time looking at my phone. I hear the front door open and head to the entryway. I see Sam standing there. 

"Sam, I'm sorry man. It was a prank," I say.

"That doesn't make it right Colby!" he shouts.

"I know, I'm sorry," I say.

"I'm sorry too," Kat says.

Sam doesn't answer but heads up to his room. Kat follows him upstairs and I sit down again, burying my head in my hands.

** Kat's POV **

I knock on Sam's door. He opens the door to let me in.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he says.

"Please Sam, I'm really sorry," I say.

"I trusted you, Kat," he says.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know it was a prank. But it still hurts. Especially since it was Colby," Sam says.

"I hope you can forgive me one day," I say.

"Was it your idea?" he asks, after a few minutes of silence.

"No, it was Colby's," I say.

"I see. So I probably should talk to him," he says.

"You know that you don't have to," I say. 

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" he asks.

"No, of course not. I would never tell him anything you told me in confidence," I say.

"Okay, thanks Kat," he says, opening his arms. I fall into them, hugging him. 

** The Next Day **

** Sam's POV **

I wake up and text Kat. 

** S: Morning, want to get breakfast? **

** K: Sure.  **

** S: Great, I'll be over in about 20 minutes.  **

I get out of bed and start to get dressed. Someone knocks on my door.

"Just a minute," I say.

I finish getting dressed and open my door to see Colby standing there. 

"Morning Sam," he says, hesitant. 

"Colby."

"Can we talk?" he asks. 

"Not now, I'm going to pick up Kat," I say.

I push past him and go downstairs to get my keys. I drive to Kat's apartment and call her.

"Hey, I'm here." 

"Okay, I'll be right down," she says.

She comes outside and gets into the car. 

"Hey, Sam." 

"Hey Kat." 

** At Breakfast **

"Have you made any decisions about Colby?” she asks. 

“No, I honestly don’t know what to do,” I say. “What do you think I should do?”

“I think you need to figure things out yourself. It’s not my place to tell you what to do,” she says.

“You’re probably right,” I say. 

“Let’s go somewhere today. Maybe the beach?”

“Sounds good, I’m in,” I say. 

We finish eating and I drive us to the beach. It’s a beautiful sunny day and the skies are clear. I grab a blanket out of my trunk and we walk down to the sand. I lay down the blanket and we sit down. We watch people swimming and surfing. Kat and I talk for the whole afternoon. I feel at ease for the first time since the prank. Here with Kat, I feel like everything is normal and will be fine. Then I’m brought back to reality by a text on my phone. 

** Colby: Sam, where are you? Please come home and talk to me.  **

“Who is it?” Kat asks. 

“Colby…” 

“Oh, what did he say?” she asks.

“He wants to know where I am. And he wants to talk,” I say. 

“What do you want to do?” she asks. 

“I don’t know. But I also know that he won’t give up, If I don’t answer, he’ll just keep trying.” 

Then my phone rings. I show her my phone _Colby._ She walks away to give me some privacy.

I sigh and then answer, “Hello?”

“Sam? Where are you?” Colby asks. 

“I’m with Kat, at the beach,” I say.

“I want to talk, to explain,” he says.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” I say.

“Sam, please,” he says.

“Colby, please understand. If you care about me, please just give me time,” I say.

“Fine,” he says, anger clear in his voice.

“Colby-” 

He hangs up before I can say anything. I sigh and walk over to Kat. We sit in silence for a while. 

“What happened?”

“I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen,” I say. 

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“I just thought he would understand. But I think he’s mad,” I say with a sigh. 

“I think he’s just worried about you. But it doesn’t excuse him being mad at you,” she says, shivering a little.

“It’s getting cold, I’ll take you home,” I say.

“Sam-” she starts to say but stops at the look on my face. I reach for her hand and help her up. We walk to the car, hand in hand. I drive her home and return to the traphouse. When I arrive home, it’s to find that a party is in full swing. 

“Sam!” 

Several people yelled, pulling me further into the house. I sigh quietly, not in the mood for a party. Someone shoves a drink into my hands. I look up to see Colby standing in front of me, clearly drunk. I shove him away from me and walk upstairs, setting the drink on the counter on my way up. I get to my room and lock the door. I reach for my headphones and put them in, hoping to drown out the noise. It doesn’t help so I give up and text Kat.

** S: Hey, there’s a huge party going on here and I’m not in the mood for a party. Can I come over, maybe spend the night? **

** K: of course.  **

** S: Okay, be there soon. **

I quickly pack a bag and head downstairs. I quickly head outside and through the backyard, glad that no one had seen me.

** S: I’m on my way now **

** K: okay **

I drive to Kat’s apartment and knock on her door. She opens it and hugs me. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.” 

She leads me to the guest room and I set my bag down. 

“Thanks, Kat. If it’s okay, I just want to sleep.” 

“Sure, Sammy. I’ll see you in the morning,” she says, closing the door. I change into pajamas and lay on the bed. 

_ Of course, Colby was drunk when I get home. I hate it when he’s drunk. It's like he’s a completely different person. Which is probably why he was acting like that over the phone.  _

I start to feel drowsy, so I stand up and turn off the light. I lay back down, grateful to have a quiet place to think and sleep. 

_ I’m so grateful for Kat and how understanding she is.  _

I get another text then.

** C: Sammyyy, where are u  **

** C: Come homeee, there’s a crazy partyyy here.  **

**_ He’s drunk texting me, really?!  _ **

** S: you’re drunk. stop texting me. **

I turn my phone off and fall asleep. 


	2. Missing You

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I groan and sit up to see a water bottle and two pills on my end table with a note.

**_Colby,_ **

**_I thought you might need these when you wake up._ **

**_Elton_ **

_Classic Elton, always looking out for us._

I swallow the pills and pick up my phone. I see that I was texting Sam last night.

**C: Sammyyy, where are u**

**C: Come homeee, there’s a crazy partyyy here.**

**_S: you’re drunk. stop texting me._ **

**C: come on sammmyy, I want to talk to you.**

**C: sammmy… please talk to me.**

I lay my head in my arms and groan. _I’m an idiot._

 **C: Sam, I’m sorry about those texts. I was drunk.** _sent at 12 pm_

 **S: stop using drinking as an excuse Colby. I’m tired of it.** _read at 1 pm_

 **_C: I’m not, I’m just trying to explain._ ** _sent at 1 pm_

 **S: you know I hate it when you drink.** _read at 1:10 pm_

 **S: I came home to see you super drunk after you said you wanted to talk.** _read at 1:10 pm_

 **S: How do you think that made me feel?** _read at 1:20_

 **_C: look, this isn’t working. I want to talk in person._ ** _sent at 1:30_

**S: I told you that I don’t want to talk to you. I’m done. You aren’t listening to me.**

**_C: Sam, please-_ **

_He didn’t respond. I decide to text Kat, maybe she knows something._

**C: Hey Kat. Has Sam told you anything?**

**_K: Just that he wants you to give him space._ **

**_K: And that you didn’t listen._ **

**C: I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m losing him.**

**_K: he needs time Colby. Just give him that._ **

**C: And I need him. I need him to talk to me.**

**_K: I get it. I do. But you should also give him the space he needs. Pushing him won’t solve anything._ **

**C: I guess you’re right. I just miss him. I feel like he doesn’t care anymore.**

**_K: He does. He’s just hurting, and he needs time._ **

**C: Will you tell that I care about him and miss him? And that I’m really sorry about everything?**

**_K: you want me to give him a message? I don’t know._ **

**C: Please Kat. Just tell him, please?**

**_K: okay_ **

**Kat’s POV**

I put my phone down and head to the guest room. I knock and walk in.

“Hey Sam,” I say.

“Hey Kat. What’s up?”

I sit down on the bed next to him.

“Colby texted me.”

“Oh…” he says.

“He was worried about you,” I say.

He doesn’t answer.

“He wanted me to tell you that he misses you and cares about you. And that he’s really sorry.”

“He told you that?” he asks, confusion flooding his face.

“Yes. He wanted to tell you himself, but he said you weren’t answering. And I told him to give you some space,” I say.

“Do you think he will?” he asks.

“I think so. I think I got through to him,” she says.

“Thanks, Kat. I could use some time alone,” he says.

“Sure,” I say, closing the door behind me.

**Sam’s POV**

I look at Colby’s last few texts and sigh. Then my phone rings. It’s Colby.

**_“Hello?”_ **

**“Hi, Sam. Listen, I understand now that you need space. And I’m going to give it to you,” he says.**

**_“Thank you, Colby.”_ **

I stayed at Kat’s for two days then I decided to head back home.


	3. Breakthrough

**Colby’s POV**

I’m eating in the kitchen when I hear the front door open.

_That’s weird, they can’t be back yet._

I head to the entryway to see Sam standing there. I freeze, taking him in.

“Hi Colby,” he says.

“H-hi Sam. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Look, Sam, about the prank… I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He sighs, then says “It’s not just the prank Colby. It’s also how you are when you drink.”

I sigh then, “I know.”

Just then Elton and Corey walk in.

“Hey, guys! Up for a party tonight?” Elton says.

“Sure,” I say.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Sam says.

Then he heads upstairs to his room. I go back to the kitchen as Elton and Corey get ready for the party. I think about the situation as I eat.

_I need to change, I don’t see how I can fix things with Sam unless I change some things. For starters, I’m not going to drink too much tonight._

**At the Party**

I come downstairs after the party starts. I look around for Sam but I don’t see him. I grab a drink then I continue to look for Sam. I walk around the party and I don’t see him. I see that some people have gone outside so I decide to check outside. I head outside and sure enough, there he is, sitting by himself. I approach him.

“Can I sit?”

He looks at me, “Sure, Colby.”

“You alright?”

“I don’t know. My thoughts are a little jumbled,” he says. “It’s probably the alcohol.”

“Probably,” I say.

“So why did you come out here?” he asks.

“I was looking for you,” I say.

“Oh.”

I finish my drink and set the cup down.

“You can get another one if you want. I won’t mind,” he says.

“No, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t drink too much,” I say.

**Sam’s POV**

_“I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t drink too much.” **What? Is this really Colby? I guess I will just have to wait and see.**_

“We should get inside. It’s getting a little cold,” he says, standing up. I nod and he holds out a hand to help me up. I take it and then he grabs our cups. We walk back into the house and instantly people are offering Colby drinks and girls are flirting with him. I expect him to go off with them.

“Give me a minute Sam,” he says to me. He has a short conversation with the girls and returns to my side. I look at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought you would go off with them, drinking and whatnot,” I say.

“Nah, not tonight,” he says.

He stays by me for the rest of the party and we talk just like old times. We both have one more drink. I kept expecting him to walk away and get really drunk like he usually does but he didn’t. The party breaks up around 2 a.m. and our roommates head upstairs to sleep. Colby and I sit down on the couch.

“Colby, what’s going on with you?” I ask.

“What do you mean Sam?”

“This just isn’t like you,” I say.

He sighs and turns to face me, “It really affected me. What you said about my drinking. I realize you were right, it isn’t good. So I decided to make a change.”

“I guess I just don’t understand why I got through this time,” I say, looking down at my lap.

“I suppose because you actually left this time. That’s when I knew I screwed up,” he says. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

I look up at him to see tears falling down his face. I reach up to wipe them away.

“Colbs, it’s okay. don’t cry, you won’t lose me,” I say, wrapping my arms around him.  
He collapses onto my chest, sobbing.

“When you left-t, I was worried that I had really-y… screwed up this time,” he says.

I rub his back as he cries, trying to calm him down.

“Colby, take a deep breath.”

“I’m-m so sorry Sam-m,” he says, continuing to sob into my chest.

“Just breathe, it’s okay.”

I run my fingers through his hair and he starts to calm down. I hear his breathing ease and look down to see him falling asleep on my chest. I smile and pick him up to carry him to his room. I lay him down on his bed, put a blanket over him and close the door.

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up in my room, then I remember the events of last night. I feel a little embarrassed that I cried in front of Sam. I sit up and crawl out of bed to get dressed. When I get downstairs, I see that Sam is the only one down there.

“Hey, Sam. Everyone else still asleep?”

“No, Corey and Devyn went out for lunch.”

“Oh,” I say.

“Colbs, I’m really proud of you,’’ he says.

“You are? Why?”

“Because you made a promise to yourself and you kept it,” he says. He pauses then continues, “Do you want some food?”

‘Uh, sure.”

He moves to the stove to cook some food for me. I sit in silence, thinking.

_He’s proud of me. And cooking for me? What’s going on?_

“Sam, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because we’re friends,” he says.

“Ummm, okay?”

He sets down the spatula and looks at me. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I’m just confused.”

He turns back to the stove and dishes up some eggs for me. He turns off the stove and then puts the plate down in front of me. Then he washes the pan and starts to walk away without saying anything.

I stand up and grab his hand, “Sam- what-”

“I can’t do something nice for you?!” he yells cutting me off.

“You can but, I mean, you were mad at me two days ago,” I say.

“I know but seeing you last night and spending time with you during the party. It changed things for me,” he says. Then he walks upstairs. I sigh and eat the food he made for me. I start to feel ashamed as I finish the food. I walk upstairs and knock on Sam’s door.

“Sam, can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

I open the door and see him laying on his bed.

“Listen, I’m sorry I acted like that. I guess I’m just confused about all this,” I say.

“I am too. We haven’t really gone through this before,” he says.

“Or talked about it. The prank I mean. We should talk about it,” I say.

“We don’t have to,” he says.

“Yes, we do. Because you have to know that I would never actually cheat with someone your dating,” I say.

“We aren’t actually dating,” he says. _Wait, what?_

“You aren’t?” I ask.

“No, we just kind of let people think that because it was easier for me,” he says.

“Oh,” I say.

“Because I’m-m gay-y and I wasn’t ready to come out. But since it’s you…” he says.

I grab his hand and give him a small smile. “I understand Sam.”

“How can you? Unless you’re… oh, you’re?” he asks.

I nod and he hugs me. “About the prank, I forgive you. I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. I was more hurt that I thought you would do that. But I think we can work through it.”

“I think so too,” I say, wrapping my arms around him.


	4. Mistakes and Broken Promises

**One Week Later**

**Sam’s POV**

The roommates are throwing another party tonight. I feel a little worried about it. Colby and I are doing well but I just hope he doesn’t drink too much tonight. I know it’s his life but I just don’t like who he is when he drinks. 

“Sam? You alright?” Colby asks, interrupting my thoughts.

“I’m just thinking about tonight, the party,” I say.

“I promise you, I won’t drink too much tonight,” he says.

“Okay,” I say.

**The Party**

Sam is walking around the party, talking to people. A random girl comes up to him.

“Hey, cutie. Wanna dance?” she says.

“I’m good,” he says.

“Come on cutie, dance with me,” she says.

Before he can stop her, she kisses him. Colby just happened to see it and stormed away.

**Sam’s POV**

Some random girl just came up and started asking me to dance. I refused and she kissed me. I shove her away.

“What’s your problem?”

“My problem?! I told you I wasn’t interested, so back off!” I say.

I walk away from her to find Colby. But he’s nowhere to be found so I talk to some of my other friends. About an hour later, Colby finds me.

“Hey, Sammmy! You look good!”

“Colby, are you drunk?”

“Yeah and it feels good Sammmy!”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to drink too much?” I ask.

“Ahh well, too late for that! Come on let’s have some fun!” he says.

“I’m good Colby,” I say.

“I’ll have fun with you baby!” It’s the girl who kissed me.

“Okay!” he says and heads off with her.

I run outside, shocked. I can’t believe this. He’s probably sleeping with her by now. “

“Sam?”

I turn around to see Kat standing there.

“Hi…”

“Corey filled me in about Colby,” she says, sitting down next to me.

“I just, he promised me he wouldn’t drink too much tonight and now he’s off with some girl,” I say.

“I think I know what this is really about,” she says.

“Yeah, I think I do too,” I say. I pause for a second, “I think I love him.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I’m just tired of broken promises.”

**Colby’s POV**

Sam was walking around the party talking to people. I decided to go and find him. I find him wrapped around a girl, kissing her. Anger floods through me and I storm away to get a drink. I get one and another. Before I know it, I’m completely drunk and it feels great. I find Sam by the back door.

“Hey, Sammmy! You look good!”

“Colby, are you drunk?”

“Yeah and it feels good Sammmy!”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to drink too much?” he asks.

“Ahh well, too late for that! Come on let’s have some fun!” I say.

“I’m good Colby,” he says.

A random girl comes up to me, “I’ll have fun with you baby!”

_Ahh, what can it hurt?_

“Okay!” I say and head off with her. We dance for a while then head upstairs. We get to the door of my room. I hesitate.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. It wouldn’t be fair to you,” I say.

“Whatever,” she says, heading back downstairs.

I hear someone coming upstairs behind me so I turn around. It’s Sam.

“Hey, Sammy.”

He ignores me.

“Sam?”

“Leave me alone Colby.”

He pushes past me to his room and slams the door behind him. I flinch and head back downstairs.

What feels like a short while later, someone drags me upstairs.

“Hey, what’s the big deal?”

“Colby, chill, it’s me, Corey.”

“Oh, sorry Corey. What’s up?”

“I think you’ve had enough tonight,” he says.

“Oh come on man, I’m fine. I can drink more and I want to!”

“Corey’s right, Colby,” Elton says. “Besides I put the alcohol away and everyone went home.”

“Oh, come on man!”

“Go to bed, Colby.”

“Fine!” I turn away and walk to my room, slamming the down behind me. I hear Sam’s door open and feel bad for probably waking him.

**Sam’s POV**

I hear a door slam and jolt awake. I head out to the hallway to see Corey and Elton standing there.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Elton put the alcohol away and everyone left. Colby wasn’t happy about it,” Corey says.

“Good idea. How bad was he?”

“Bad, worse than usual,” Elton says.

“That’s not good,” I say.

“I know. Something must have happened,” Elton says.

“Well, I’m going to go back to bed,” I say.

“Night,” they say.

“Night,” I say back.


	5. Consquences

**Colby’s POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache with very little memory of last night.

_Shit. How much did I drink last night? Damn, I promised Sam I wouldn’t drink too much._

Someone slowly opens my door, “Colby?”

“Hi, Sam.”

“I thought you could use these,” he says, holding out two pills for me and some water.

“Thanks. Look about last night…” I say.

“You’re welcome,” he says and leaves the room.

I sigh.

_What did I do last night? I only have scattered memories. Come on, think._

A scene starts playing in my head.

**_I walk around the party looking for Sam. I eventually find him, kissing a girl. I freeze, instantly angry. I head to the drinks and instantly start chugging drink after drink._ ** _Damn it. I need to talk to Sam._

I get up and head to Sam’s room. I knock and he opens the door.

“What?”

“I know I made you a promise last night. And I broke it. I’m sorry,” I say.

“Why did you do it?”

“The details are a little hazy, but I think I was looking for you and I saw you kissing someone, a girl,” I say.

“So you deal with it by getting super drunk?”

“Look, I know I messed up. But I was upset,” I say.

“First off, you know I can kiss who I want. Secondly, she kissed me. Third, you’re the one who brought her to your room. After you came out to me yesterday,” Sam says.

“Wait, what?” I ask,

“You don’t remember?”

“No, Sam I don’t,” I say.

“Well, I do. And you broke your promise. And I can’t just forget that,” he says.

“Sam, look I said I’m sorry. I’m working on it okay? But I’m not perfect okay, I’m bound to slip up okay?”

“Colby, please just leave me alone,” he says.

“Sam, please understand. I didn’t intend for this happen,” I say.

“That’s the problem, Colby. You never intend for it to happen,” he says.

“I think I know what’s really upsetting you,” I say.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” he questions.

“You’re mad because you think I hooked up with her,” I say.

“Well, you did, didn’t you?” he asks.

“No, I at least know that,” I say.

“You just said you don’t remember,” he says.

“Look, I would remember if I slept with her. I know I didn’t.”

“Hey, guys. I heard the last end of that. Colby didn’t. I heard him say that it wouldn’t be right,” Elton says.

“See, you should’ve believed me,” I say, leaving the room.

**Sam’s POV**

Colby leaves the room. I sigh.

“Sam, you alright?” Elton asks.

“I guess. I just don’t like how he is when he’s drunk,” I say.

“Look, I don’t know the whole circumstances. But I do know that Colby cares about you and he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally,” he says.

“I suppose,” I say.

“Look, just go talk to him,” Elton says.

I nod and head to Colby’s room. His door is open.

“Colby?”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. Things have just so messed up lately,” I say.

“Come in,” he says.

He sits on the bed and I sit next to him.

“I know things have been messed up with us. I just want you to know that I am trying to be better with this whole drinking thing,” he says.

“I’m sorry I was angry with you. It just reminded of me the last time you were drinking. And the last party was so nice, just the two of us talking,” I say.

“It was. I just got worked up when I saw, well when I saw her kiss you,” he says.

“Colby, I just don’t understand why you would be so upset about that,” I say.

“Wait. Colby, do you like me?”

He looks down at his knees as his eyes tear up.

“I know it makes things so much messier but yeah, I do… I’m sorry,” he says, starting to cry.

“Colbs, it’s okay,” I say.

He wipes his eyes “I’m sorry I keep crying in front of you.”

“Colbs, I’ll always be your shoulder to cry on, you know that.”

He continues to cry so I pull him into my arms, trying to calm him down.

“Thanks, Sammy. Even though I don’t deserve it. Because I broke the promise I made you,” he says, sitting up.

“Look, you were right. You’re bound to have setbacks. And I should be there to support you through those, not fighting with you. And I will be,” I say.

“Sam, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that,” he says.

“Colbs, I want to. Because you’re my best friend and because I like you too,” I say.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. Now come here,” I say, opening my arms for him. He falls into my arms, cuddling up to me.


	6. Friends

** Colby’s POV **

I wake up in the middle of the night with someone’s arms wrapped around me. I start to panic, not knowing who is beside me. I feel the person shift next to me. 

“Colby, are you alright?”

“Sam?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says. 

I relax as soon as he speaks.

“You alright?” he asks again.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I say.

He wraps his arms around me again and pulls me close. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep again. 

** The Next Morning **

I wake up and try to sit up, but Sam’s arms are trapping me. I stop trying to sit up and just lay in his arms until he wakes up. 

“Morning Colbs,” he says, yawning.

“Morning Sammy. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, really well,” he says. 

“You hungry?” I ask.

“Yeah, do you want to go out to eat?” he asks. 

“Sure,” I answer.

“Great, I’m going to get ready,” he says, leaving my room.

I stand up and start to get ready. My thoughts start to run away from me. 

_ Wait, we admitted our feelings yesterday. Is this a date? oh, no. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. What did I just agree to?  _

** Sam’s POV **

“Colby, are you ready?” 

He doesn’t appear to hear me. 

“Colby! Are you alright?” 

I walk towards and touch his shoulder. I can feel him shaking so I wrap my arms around him, trying to calm him down. He collapses into my arms, still shaking. I sit down with him on his bed. I remember that running my fingers through his hair helped last time, so I try that again. Eventually, he starts to calm down. 

“Sorry I-”

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have anything to apologize for,” I say, still holding him. He takes a few breaths and looks at me. 

“My thoughts got away from me,” he says.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It’s just… I started thinking about you asking me if you wanted to go out. And if it’s different now... Because of what we said,” he says.

“It doesn’t have to be. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I will do whatever you need me too,” I say. 

He visibly sighs in relief. I can see the tension leave his body. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling. 

“Ready to go?” I ask. 

He nods and we go downstairs together. I grab my keys and start driving.

“So where do you want to eat?” I ask.

“Chipotle?” he says.

“Sure, sounds great.” 

We arrive and go inside to order. We get our food and sit down to eat. We talk about random things and joke around like we usually do. He breaks the silence. 

“Are you okay just being friends for now?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” I say. 

When we get home, Elton is waiting for us downstairs. 

“Hey, Elton. What’s up?” I ask.

“We’re going to spend the night at an amusement park, you in?” 

**( video for reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDmrd6MNzV0)**

“Totally, sounds fun!” We say together. We spend the rest of the day watching movies and planning videos. 

We leave for the amusement park when we get there, we play mini golf until the park closes. We hide for about ten minutes and eventually we walk around outside. Elton eventually reveals that he rented out the place for the night and that Jake has been “caught” as a prank. We mess around inside until we decide to go on the tallest ride in the park. Elton and Corey go on the ride first and then Colby and I have the manager stop the ride and we eventually get on. 

** Colby’s POV **

We go around a few times and then the ride stops at the top. Sam groans and I turn to him. 

“You okay?” I ask.

“I just have a headache,” he says. 

We are at the top for a while. 

“Are we stuck?” he asks, a little fear in his voice. 

“It’s okay Sam,” I say, reaching for his hand. 

He’s shaking so I squeeze his hand, trying to calm him down. About fifteen minutes later, the ride starts moving again. Sam is still shaking when we reach the ground and get off. I wrap my arms around him, and he shakes in my arms. Elton turns off the camera. 

“Sam, are you okay?” Elton asks.

“Yeah-h, that was just pretty freaky,” he says. 

“Sorry, Sam,” Elton says. 

“It’s okay,” he says.

I wrap my arms around him again and say, “Give us a minute guys,” I say. 

They walk away to the batting cages while Sam and I stay by the ride. I pull away from the hug to look at him.

“You sure you’re okay?” I ask, concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just a little shaken up still,” he says. 

“What do you need?” I ask.

“Just a hold me for a minute,” he says. I smile and wrap my arms around him again. After a few minutes, he’s calmed down and we go to join the others. 

“All good Sam?” Corey asks.

He nods. We hang out and mess around for a few more hours then we head home. 

** Elton’s POV **

I drive everyone to a hotel and get two rooms. One of the rooms only has one bed and Sam and Colby offer to take that room and head off to their room, somewhat eagerly. I look at Jake and Corey and see my own confusion mirrored in their eyes. We head to our room. Corey and I take one bed and Jake takes the other.

“Do you think something is going on with them?” I ask.

“No idea. They’ve been hugging a lot more though,” Corey says.

“That’s true,” Jake adds. 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out,” I say. We all fall asleep then. 

** Sam’s POV **

Colby and I head into our hotel room. 

“Thanks for calming me down Colby,” I say, laying down on the bed. 

“Anytime Sammy,” he says, laying down beside me. 

“Hey, I have an idea. What if we prank them and say that we’re dating,” I say.

“That would be funny,” he says.

He starts to fall asleep then, so I say, “Good night Colbs.”

“Good night, Sammy.”


	7. Solby Prank

Colby and I decide to do the Solby prank when we get home. We hide the camera in the living room and invite Elton over. When Elton arrives, we call Corey and Jake downstairs. The three of them sit down on the couch while Colby and I remain standing. 

“So, we have something to tell you three,” I say. 

“What is it?” Elton asked.

Colby and I look at each other then I say, “Colby and I are… together.” 

“Like dating?” Corey asks.

“Yeah,” Colby says.

“I knew it!” Elton says. 

“You totally called it!” Jake says.

“Wait, what?” Colby says.

“You guys were totally fine with sharing a bed the other night. And you were super touchy too,” Corey says. 

“I-I’ll be back,” Colby says. 

“Colby?” Elton says, confused. Colby walks away upstairs.

“It was a prank guys,” I say.

“Oh, so you aren’t together?” Elton asks.

“No, we aren’t.”

“But why did Colby walk away then?” Elton asks.

“I don’t know. He did agree to the prank. I’m going to talk to him,” I say, heading upstairs. 

I knock on his door. No answer. 

“Colby?” 

I try to open the door but it’s locked. 

“Colby, please open the door,” I say. 

Nothing happens. I sigh and walk to my room. 

_ What is going on with him? I hope he’s okay.  _

** Colby’s POV **

I practically run upstairs after Elton and Corey believed the prank. I don’t know why it set me off, but it did. Sam knocked on my door about ten minutes ago, but I ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. 

A few hours later, I hear another knock on my door.

“Colby, it’s Jake. Can we talk?”

I open the door and let him in. 

“Hi,” I say, not looking up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I say.

“Colby, come on,” he says. 

“Okay, okay. I’m not. But I don’t want to talk about it,” I say. 

“You sure? It might help,” he says. 

“I’m sure. Please, I just want to be alone,” I say. 

“Okay,” he says, leaving the room. 

** Sam’s POV **

Jake comes into my room after talking to Colby. 

“That was quick,” I say. 

“Yeah, he didn’t want to talk. He did say that he’s not okay though,” he says.

“That’s all he said?” I ask. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

I sigh, “I don’t know what happened. I just want to talk to him.” 

“He probably just needs time,” he says.

“I guess so…” 

“It’s not you Sam. You didn’t cause this,” he says. 

“Sure feels like it. After all, I was the one that suggested the prank,” I say.

“Did he agree to the prank?”

“Well, yeah. But I feel bad for suggesting it,” I say. 

“It’ll be okay. Colby just needs time to figure things out. Trust me,” Jake says. 

I nod. Jake leaves my room and I decide to listen to some music to drown out my thoughts. Around midnight, I hear a knock on my door. I pause my music and open the door. 

“Hi…” 

“Hi Colby,” I say. I pause at the look on his face, “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t turn the thoughts off… Can I sit?” 

“Sure,” I say and he sits down. 

I wrap an arm around him and he clings to me. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask. 

“Yes, but I don’t fully understand why it upset me. When they believed it, I don’t know. Part of me was hoping it could be true. Am I crazy?” 

“No, you aren’t crazy. I mean, we did confess ou feelings for each other earlier. But we agreed just to be friends for now,” I say.

“I know. But maybe I want more,” he says. 

“I think until you know for sure, we should wait to be together,” I say. 

“But will you wait?” he asks.

“Yes, I will,” I say. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” 

“Of course,” I say. 

I stand up to turn off the light. I take off my shirt and lay down next to him. He cuddles up to me as I wrap my arms around him. 


	8. First Kiss

**Colby’s POV**

Sam and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. Things are beginning to be like they were before. We’re happy and both doing better. I wake up and smile down at Sam sleeping in my arms. He shifts in his sleep and turns to face me.

“Morning Colbs,” he says, sleepily.

“Morning, Sammy,” I say, chuckling.

“Hmm, how’d you sleep?” he asks.

“Good,” I say.

He snuggles up to me and I chuckle. I’ve learned many things about Sam in these past few weeks. He’s very cuddly in the morning and likes to stay cuddled in bed for a while before getting up.

“What’s on your mind, Colbs?” he asks.

“You,” I say.

He smiles and sits up. I sit up too and get out of bed to get ready. I feel Sam’s hand grab my arm and turn me back to him.

“Sam, what are you-”

He cuts me off, pulling me towards him and kissing me. I stand there in shock. He pulls away quickly and says, “I’m sorry Colby…”

I start to say something, but he runs from the room. I hear him pacing in his room next door. I stand there in shock, unable to move.

“Colby?” someone asks.

I just stare blindly at the person, unable to speak. The person slightly shakes me and I’m able to focus on them.

“Colby, are you okay?” Elton asks.

“I-I think so,” I answer.

“What happened?”

I shake my head and leave the room to talk to Sam. I knock on his door but he doesn’t answer. Worried, I try to open the door. It’s unlocked and I open the door.

“Sam? What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Colby, I shouldn’t have done that…” he says, shaking.

I pull him into my arms, trying to calm him down.

“Colby-”

“Shh, we’ll talk about it in a bit,” I say.

He eventually calms down and sighs.

**Sam’s POV**

“I’m sorry Colbs. My emotions got the better of me.”

“Don’t apologize Sammy. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he says.

“But-”

He takes my hands in his and leans in. Our lips meet and I wrap my arms around him. I pull away shortly after.

“Sam?”

“I’m okay. I just want to make sure this is something you are ready for,” I say.

“I’m ready Sammy. I promise you, I want this,” he says.

“Okay then,” I say, kissing him again.

He kisses me back and we fall on the bed. We spend the next few minutes kissing until someone knocks on the door. We break apart and I say, “Come in.”

“Hey, everything okay?” Elton asks.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Colby says.

“Okay,” he says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I move to kiss him, but he stops me.

“We should talk about what we are,” he says.

“Well, I want you to be my boyfriend,” I say.

“Really?”

“Yes, what do you think?”

He’s silent for a few minutes, clearly deep in thought. I wait, wanting to give him time to think.

“I love you, Sam,” he says.

“I love you too. Is that a yes?”

He nods and I hug him. We kiss then head downstairs to get some food. We sit in the living room, watching tv while we eat. Colby gets up when we finish eating and heads to the kitchen to wash our dishes. I get bored watching tv so I follow him to the kitchen. His back is to me so I wrap my arms around his waist.

“What’s up Sammy?”

“I got bored and I wanted to be close to you,” I say.

“Aww,” he says.

He leans against me as he finishes washing the dishes. Little did we know, Corey and Jake were standing in the doorway, watching us. Colby turns off the water and turns to me. I hold him tighter, but he looks over my head. I let him go and turn around to see Corey and Jake standing there, smirking.

“Hey guys,” Colby says easily.

“Hey,” they both say.

“What’s going on with you two?” Jake asks.

“Umm…” I say, looking at Colby unsure. He nods and I look back at Corey and Jake. “I asked Colby to be my boyfriend,” I say.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Is this a prank?”

They start to look around the kitchen for a camera. When they don’t find one, they hug both of us.

“It’s about time!” Corey yells.

His yell attracts the attention of Aaron and Elton who come downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asks.

“Sam and I are together. For real this time,” Colby says.

Elton looks at Corey and Jake and they are smiling, “it’s not a prank?”

“No, we checked for a camera,” Jake says.

Elton hugs both of us and Aaron just stands there in shock.

“Aaron, you okay?” Colby asks.

“Yeah-h, I just wasn’t expecting that. I’m happy for you both though,” he says.

“Thanks, man,” I say.

We head up to Colby’s room and our roommates left to go film a video. We didn’t go because we wanted to spend time together. I eventually fall asleep, with Colby’s arms around me. I wake up to an empty bed. I reach for my phone.

**S: Colbs, where are you?**

**C: I’m planning something** **😉**

**S: Oh?**

**C: you’ll find out soon** **😊**

**S: okay**

**C: get ready** **😉** **something nice** **😊**

**S: okay :)**

I finish getting ready just as Colby comes into my room. He takes my hand and pulls me downstairs.


	9. First Date

** Sam’s POV **

Colby leads me downstairs and out to the backyard where he has set up a blanket, candles, and a screen. We sit down and he starts the movie. I cuddle up to him as he drapes a blanket over us. He pulls me into his chest so I’m sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around my middle. I lean against his chest and sigh happily. We watch the movie in silence just happy to be together. The movie ends and I turn around to kiss him. He kisses me back and pulls me closer to him so I’m straddling his hips. I pull away to take a breath and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Having fun Sammy?”

“Yeah, this is great Colbs.”

“I love you,” I say. 

“I love you too.” 

He lays down and pulls me on top of me, kissing me again. I melt into the kiss, cherishing every moment I spend with him. We spend the afternoon outside by the pool and eventually head inside as night falls. We head upstairs and he starts to walk into his room, but I stop him. 

“Stay with me tonight,” I say. 

“Okay. I’m just going to change first,” he says. 

Ten minutes later, he comes back into my room. I wrap my arms around him.

“I missed you,” I say.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead, “You’re adorable.”

“So are you, babe,” I say. 

We get into my bed and watch some videos together. 

** Colby’s POV **

I change and head into Sam’s room.

_ He’s so adorable and I love him so much.  _

I turn on some videos and eventually I notice that Sam’s starting to fall asleep so I turn off the computer. I turn off the light and wrap my arms around Sam as he drifts off to sleep. 

** Two months later **

Sam and I have decided to share a room because we’ve been spending most nights together anyway. We turned his room into a studio and mine was our bedroom. Everything was perfect. 


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all in Colby's POV

Sam and I are throwing a party tonight. I was hesitant because of what happened at the last party, but Sam was so excited. I’m getting ready for the party when Sam walks into our room.

He kisses me, “You ready babe?”

“Yep,” I say.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

We head downstairs holding hands. Sam disappears from my side to welcome and talk to people. I talk to my roommates and some other friends while keeping an eye out for Sam. I go to get a drink in the kitchen. I head back to the living room and see something that makes my blood run cold. It’s Sam, kissing a random guy.

“Sam?!”

They break apart and Sam just stares at me bleary-eyed. He’s clearly drunk.

“Hey Colbs-s,” he slurs.

I storm away upstairs, away from Sam, away from it all. I stop at our room to get my headphones. Then I walk to our studio and collapse onto the futon after locking the door. I put my headphones in to block out the noise from downstairs and hope that no one will think to check for me here. Sure enough, I fall asleep without anyone bothering me.

**Sam’s POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache and to an unusual sight. Colby isn’t laying beside me. I start to panic, wondering if he is okay. Just then the door opens, and he walks in.

“Colby?”

“I just needed clothes,” he says.

He grabs some clothes and starts to leave the room.

“Colby, wait-” I say, grabbing his arm.

He pulls away quickly as if burned.

“Babe, what’s going on?” I ask, puzzled. He doesn’t answer. “Colby?”

“What?!” He yells. I jump, startled.

“Tell me what’s going on,” I say.

“You got really drunk last night. And… I found you in the kitchen kissing some random guy,” he says.

_Wait, what? Oh my god, I cheated? I don’t remember. Shit._

“Colby- I’m sorry. I-”

“Save it. I only came in here to get some clothes, not to talk,” he says.

Then he succeeds in leaving the room. I hear the shower start and sit down on my bed. About ten minutes later, I hear the shower turn off and expect Colby to come into the room, but he doesn’t. I sigh and go to take a shower myself.

**Colby’s POV**

I finish my shower and head back to the studio room. A few minutes later, I hear the door to our room open, and the shower start. I know it’s Sam in the shower so I quickly head to our room and grab some more clothes. Then I lock myself in the studio again. Around noon, someone knocks on the door.

“What?!” I yell.

“Colby, it’s Jake. can we talk?”

I get up and unlock the door to let him in.

“What’s up, Jake?”

“I talked to Sam. He’s really upset,” he says.

“What right does he have to be upset?!”

“What- Colby? What are you talking about?”

“He didn’t tell you? Figures.”

“Colby, what happened?”

“Sam was drunk last night and I caught him kissing some random guy.”

“Oh. He didn’t say anything about it. Does he know what he did?”

“Yes, I told him,” I say.

“Look, I know what he did was wrong. But he does seem really torn up about it,” he says. I don’t say anything. “Colby, he loves you and he needs you.”

“I can’t. I can’t see him right now. Seeing him just reminds me of what happened. I just need to be alone to think,” I say.

“Okay,” he says, leaving the room. I shut the door behind him and lock it again. I lay back on the bed and try to relax. A note slides under the door. I sigh and stand up. I open the note and read:

_Colby,_

_I’m so sorry. I want you to know that I feel awful for what I did. I don’t want to say that I didn’t mean to because obviously I did, drunk or not. I love you and I didn’t want to hurt you. But I did. And I understand if you can’t forgive me. I just need you to know that I’m incredibly sorry and I love you._

_Sam_

I start to cry after reading the note. Pain and sorrow wash over me. _I love him, I do. But how do I forgive this? I trusted him and he cheated on me._

A knock sounds on the door and Corey says, “Colby, someone is here to see you.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know, he just said that he needed to talk to you.”

I unlock the door and head downstairs with Corey.

“Um, hi. I’m Brennan,” the guy says. I look at him and realize that he’s the guy Sam was kissing last night.

“What do you want?!”

“Colby-”

“No, Corey. He’s the guy Sam was kissing.”

“Look, about that. I didn’t know. Just let me explain,” Brennan says.

“Fine, explain,” I say.

“I thought he was cute. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend so I kissed him. But I knew he was drunk, and I shouldn’t have kissed him. He was too drunk to know what was going on.”

“So you took advantage of him?!”

“Look, I know it was wrong. And I’m sorry.”

“You made both of us think that he cheated. Get out!”

“I’m sorry,” he says.

Corey escorts him out of the house and I head upstairs to Sam. I walk to in our room and see him laying on the bed, crying. I lay down beside him and wrap my arms around him.

“C-Colby?” He asks through his sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“W-what are you doing?”

“I found out the whole story. That guy took advantage of you. You didn’t cheat,” I say.

“But you said I kissed him back,” he says.

“Yes, but”

“Colby, don’t try and make excuses for me. Just don’t,” he says.

“Sam”

“Get out!” he yells, shoving me away.

“Sam- please, let’s just talk.”

“No! Just go away!”

“Sam-”

“Colby, just go away…”

I reach for him but he moves away from me.

“I love you, Sam,” I say. Then I leave the room.


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all in Sam's POV

**Chapter 11: Hurt**

“I love you, Sam,” Colby says, leaving the room.

I sigh, the tears falling down my face. The last thing I wanted was him to make excuses for me. I screwed up and hurt Colby. I wipe the tears away, angry with myself for crying. I don’t deserve to be upset, I was the one who caused this. A few hours later, someone knocks on the door.

“Sam?” It’s Colby. “I made you some food. You need to eat something.” I don’t open the door. I hear him sigh, “I’ll just leave the food for you.”

I hear Elton ask from down the hall, “Did he take the food?”

“No, I left it outside the door. He wouldn’t open the door,” Colby sighs.

“I’ll talk to him,” Elton says.

Elton comes to the door and knocks. “Sam, please open up. We’re all worried about you.”

He tries the door and opens it, walking into the room.

“How did you know?”

“I had a feeling,” he says, closing the door behind him.

“What do you want?”

“Colby’s worried sick about you.”

“He shouldn’t be. I don’t deserve it,” I say.

“Sam, why are you doing this? Beating yourself up over something you didn’t do,” he says. “He took advantage of you and Colby knows that. He just wants to talk to you. He’s going crazy with worry about you. Just let him in. He loves you and he wants to be there for you.”

“I just… I don’t want him to have to be there for me after what I did,” I say.

“But he wants there to be for you. He wants you to let him in.”

“I don’t even know how he can even stand to look at me after what I did,” I say.

“What Brennan did. Sam, he took advantage of you when you were drunk. He knew you were drunk and he kissed you anyway.”

“Wait, how do you know this?”

“He told me and Colby. He didn’t know you had a boyfriend, but he knew were drunk and he kissed you because he thought you were cute. According to Brennan, you were so far gone, you didn’t even know what was happening.”

“So I didn’t cheat-”

“No, you didn’t. And Colby just wants to see you,” he says.

I nod. Elton leaves the room and Colby comes in, hesitant. He looks like he wants to hold me and comfort me.

“Colby, please-”

He understands immediately and wraps his arms around me. I break down in his arms and he pulls me closer to him.

“I’m-m sorry-y,” I say through my tears.

“Sammy, it’s wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I-I love-e you too,” I say, still sobbing.

He leads me to the bed and sits me down, arms still around me. He rubs my back and whispers to me until I calm down. I start to fall asleep when I hear someone at our bedroom door. Not wanting to move, I keep my eyes shut.

“Is he okay?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah. He’s calmed down. I’m pretty sure he’s falling asleep,” he says.

“Good,” Aaron says.

The roommates leave us alone and Elton shuts the door behind them.

“Sam, you awake?”

I groan and he chuckles.

“I want to sleep, I’m exhausted.”

He gets up and turns off the light. Then he climbs in beside me and I curl up next to him. 


	12. Sick

I wake up to sobs coming from Sam.

“Sam, babe, what’s wrong?”

“I-I feel horrible,” he says.

“About what happened or-”

Before I can finish the sentence, he runs to our bathroom. I follow him to the bathroom to see him hunched over the toilet.

“Sam?”

He groans and throws up. I sit down beside him and rub his back.

“Ugh, this is awful. I feel like crap.”

“Come on, let's get you to bed,” I say. I carry him to the bed and leave to get a bucket for him.

“Thanks, Colbs. I love you.”

He groans and throws up again. I rub his back as he continues to throw up. I push back his sweaty bangs and continue to rub his back. He finishes puking and collapses onto the bed. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close as he breathes shakily.

“You’ll be okay Sammy. I’m here. What do you need?”

“Just stay with me please.”

I hold him tighter and he falls asleep again. I head downstairs to get some crackers and ginger ale for Sam.

“Is Sam okay?” Elton asks.

“He’s thrown up a few times. He might have a stomach bug,” I say.

“Does he need anything?” Elton asks.

“No, he said he just wanted me to stay with him. But I thought crackers and ginger ale might help.”

“Okay, well let us know,” he says.

I nod and head upstairs to Sam.

“Colbs, where’d you go?”

“I went to get you some crackers and ginger ale,” I say.

“I don’t know if I can eat anything,” he says.

“Okay, well I’ll keep them up here,” I say.

“Can I have the ginger ale though?”

I open it for him and say, “Small sips.”

He takes a sip and hands the bottle back to me. He lays down again and closes his eyes. I sit down beside him and run my hands through his hair. His forehead feels hot so I go get a wet washcloth. I put the washcloth on his forehead and lay down beside him, researching stomach flu. About twenty minutes later, he leans over the edge of the bed and throws up again. I rub his back again until he finishes.

“Colbs, when will this end? I’m tired of throwing up.”

“I know Sammy. I don’t know when it will be over. But I will stay by your side until you’re better.”

“Thanks, Colbs. You’re the best.”

I kiss his forehead and wrap my arms around him.

Jake comes in after Sam falls asleep again. I hold a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet.

“Do you need anything?” Jake asks.

“Yeah, actually. Could you get some more ginger ale?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” he says.

Jake brings back ginger ale and some food for me.

“Thanks, Jake,” I say.

“Colbs, what’s going on?”

“Hey, Sammy. How you feeling?”

“Hmm, lousy.”

“Jake just brought some more ginger ale for you and food for me.”

“Oh. Thanks, Jake,” he says.

“No problem. Let me know if you need anything else.”

I nod and he leaves the room.

“Sorry that you have to stay with me.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be, Sammy. I love you and I will always be by your side. No matter what.”

“Even after everything? The kissing, that guy.”

“Of course, Sammy. Always. I’ve forgiven you,” I say.

“I just don’t-” He cuts himself off by throwing up. “Damn-n it, I hate this, being sick. I don’t-t know how to forgive myself,” He shutters out.

I run my hands through his hair, “Sammy, it’s okay. We’re okay. I’m here. I love you. And I always will. You just need time to forgive yourself and I will be here for now. I’m not leaving you. Ever.” 

“Are you sure you want this?”

“All I’ve ever wanted is you. You are the love of my life. And there’s no one else I want.” I grab his hand, “Believe me. I love you, Sam.”

“Colby-”

“How can I prove it to you? That I love you? That I want you and only you?”

“Just stay with me,” he says.

“Always,” I say.

I pull him into my arms, but he pulls away.

“Sam?”

He groans and holds his stomach. He bends over the bed and heaves.

“Oh, Sammy,” I say.

“I’m tired of this. I just want to feel better,” he groans.

“It will. We just have to wait it out. You’ll be okay.”

He clings to me and groans. “Just rest Sammy. It’ll be okay. I’m here.”

After a few hours of resting, Sam is able to keep some liquids down.

“Do you want to try some crackers?”

“I don’t know… I worry that it won’t stay down.”

“You can wait if you want. No pressure, okay?”

“Okay.”

An hour later, Sam feels ready to try some food and he eats a couple crackers.

“Do you feel any better?” I ask.

“A little, I just want to sleep,” he says.

“Okay,” I say.

I help him change into pajamas and laid him in our bed. I pull the covers over him and start to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“The roommates wanted to know how you’re doing. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”

I head downstairs to see the roommates.

“Hey Colby,” Elton says.

“How’s Sam?” Corey asks.

“Better. He’s tired, but he’s able to keep some things down,” I say.

“That’s good. I’m glad he’s okay,” Elton says.

“Are you two okay?” Jake asks.

“Yeah, we are.”

“Good,” Jake says.

“Colby?” Sam asks from the doorway.

“Sam? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I feel dizzy,” he says.

He stumbles and I catch him.

“Sam? Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what happening,” he says.

“Okay, okay. Just sit down you’ll be okay,” I say, leading him to the couch. “Can you get him some water?” I ask Elton.

Elton heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He comes back and hands the glass to Sam, “small sips Sam.”

He sips the water and I ask, “do you feel any better?”

“Not-t really. I still feel dizzy.”

“Should I take him to the hospital?” I ask Elton.

“Couldn’t hurt. I’ll drive you,” he says.

I pick Sam up and carry him to Elton’s car. Elton drives us to the hospital and I help Sam out of the car.

“Can you walk?”

“I-I think so. I feel dizzy though.”

We walk inside and a nurse approaches us, “What happened?”

“He was throwing up all day and said he felt dizzy,” I say.   
I turn to Sam and catch him just in time as he faints.

“Get a gurney,” the nurse shouts over her shoulder.

Another nurse comes over with a gurney and I place Sam on it. They wheel him away and Elton places his hand on my shoulder.

“He’ll be okay Colbs,” Elton says.

“I hope so…”

The nurse who originally greeted us comes out and we stand up.

“He’s a little dehydrated and he likely overexerted himself but he will be fine.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course, right this way,” she says.

I follow her to where Sam is.

“Sam, are you alright?”

“Yes, I think so,” he says.

“We gave him a saline drip to help with the dehydration. We’re going to have him stay for an hour or two. I’ll let you have some space.”

“Thank you.”

She leaves the room and I sit down next to Sam’s bed. He takes my hand and I link our fingers together.

“I love you, Colby. I don’t know if I said that earlier,” he says.

“You don’t have to. I know you do,” I say.

“Kiss me?”

I place a light kiss on his lips. He groans.

“What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“No, I want more.”

I chuckle, “Not while you’re laying in a hospital bed.”

He pouts but I don’t back down.

“When you’re feeling better, yes. But you need to rest, get better,” I say.

**Sam’s POV**

An hour later, I’m released and Elton takes us home.

“I’m glad you’re okay Sam,” Elton says.

“Thanks, Elton,” I say.

I pull Colby into the backseat with me and pull him close to me.

He whispers into my ear, “Cuddly, are you?”

I nod and he wraps his arms around me. I lose myself in the feeling of his arms around me and start to feel drowsy. Before I know it, Colby is nudging me.   
“Babe, we’re home.”

“Hmmm, carry me-e.”

He chuckles and carries me to our room. He lays me down on the bed and I pull him to lay beside me. I snuggle up to him and close my eyes. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

“I love you, Sammy,” he says.

“I love you too Colbs, so much.”

He kisses me and we say goodnight.


	13. Better

** Sam’s POV **

** 6 months later **

After I got sick, my relationship with Colby got even better. I fall more in love with him every day. I’m so happy that we’re in a good place. He’s honestly the best boyfriend. 

Colby shifts beside me and I smile at him. He kisses me, still somewhat drowsy. 

“I love you, babe,” he says, kissing me again. 

I kiss him back and he deepens it, pulling me on top of him. 

I pull away, “I love you too.” 

“Marry me, Sam.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve been love with you for years now and I want to be with forever. I don’t have a ring but I want to marry you.” 

“I don’t know Colby. We’re still so young.” 

“If you aren’t ready, we can wait.” 

“I just need some time to think, Colbs.” 

“Okay, take the time you need.”

I head downstairs and outside to think. I’ve been out there for about an hour when Jake comes out. 

“Are you okay man?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“This is your thinking spot. Did something happen with Colby?” 

“Well-”

“What?” 

“He ummm- He asked me to… marry him…”

“What?!” 

“I know, it’s crazy, right? I mean, yeah I’ve loved him for a while now but I just don’t know how it would work. We’re so young and we haven’t been dating long.” 

“I mean, it makes sense that you don’t want to rush into anything,” Jake says.

“I just don’t know if I’m ready. How do I tell him that?” 

“Just tell him. Honestly is the best option,” Jake says. 

“You’re probably right.” 

I head back upstairs to Colby. He’s sitting on our bed, clearly upset. 

“Colby? Are you alright?” 

“If I rushed you, I’m so sorry. I was just caught up in the moment.” 

“Colby, it’s okay. I just don’t know if I’m ready to get married. It’s a lot. I mean, I love you and I want to be with you forever. But this is just a lot.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you, Sammy.” 

“You won't. And I do want to marry you one day. But I don’t want to rush into something I don’t know that I’m ready for.” 

“I understand.” 

“Just promise me, you won't ever leave me Colbs.” 

“I promise,” he says, kissing me. 

We get married a year after he asks me to marry him. It was perfect and we are happy together forever. 


End file.
